The Forgotten King
by DawnRising
Summary: A difficult choice is made and someone is left behind in the Digital World, years past with no word until something happens. Please R
1. The Parting

The forgotten King

Well this is my newest story and I hope everyone likes it. This part may be a little confusing but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own or ever will own digimon, so don't sue me!

The Forgotten King

"The only way to stop him from entering the real world is if we can seal the gate permanently!" Izzy said as he ducked behind a rock to shield him self from the oncoming attack. 

"Oh that's great but how do we do that!" Davis asked as he, Ken, T.k, Kari tried to hold off Piedmon's attack. They were all that was left to fight the mega. All the others were either hurt or unconscious from the blows that they received trying to stop the evil from getting into the real world. 

"We would have to go though the portal and then deactivate our digivices!" Izzy said as he tied a piece of cloth tightly around a slash on Matt's left arm. 

"But there's something wrong with that." Izzy stated as he moved on to check on Sora's injured leg. 

"Oh yeah what's that?" T.k asked as he dogged Piedmon's trump sword attack. 

"The problem is that one of us would have to stay behind and close the portal from this side!" Izzy yelled as he strained his voice to be heard. The minute that was said Veemon and Wormmon de-digivolved Kari and T.k were the only ones left. Tai listened to what Izzy said, He wasn't too happy about the choice that had to be made but he knew that it had to be done. 

Piedmon's attacks never wavered as he turned to fight the 2 remaining digimon. He knew that they couldn't keep up their pointless battle very much longer, he knew that this time he would be the one to win. He smiled deep down at this thought and drove forward with more power than ever before. 

The digidestined watched as the evil mega digimon pushed forth with more power but they knew that they couldn't do anything to help. Whether they liked it or not they knew that all of them wouldn't make it out of there, out of the digital world. Magna-Angemon and Angewoman where starting to get tired. T.k and Kari ducked down in behind the rocks to help with the injured. " Well there's one thing I want to know" T.k said as he tied a piece of cloth around a small slash on his arm. 

"Oh yeah what's that?" Izzy said, even though he already knew what it was that T.k was wondering about. 

"I want to know who it is that's going home and who's going to stay here and close the portal?" T.k asked as he watched Magna-Angemon fight his way to stop Piedmon from reaching the portal. Izzy looked puzzled at the young 12-year-old. The truth was he didn't know how to chose one of his friends over the other. 

"Maybe we should just draw straws." Matt said as he propped him self up against a rock. The group looked at him and nodded, all accept T.k 

"That won't be necessary Matt…I'll stay," he said as he looked at Patamon.

"T.k you're not serious!" Kari said She looked around at the others.

"T.k don't you realize that when the gate closes you won't be able to get out and you'll have to face Piedmon!" Izzy said as he looked at the young man. 

"I know the risks." T.k said. " Listen guys it only makes sense, all of you are hurt and if you're not hurt then you digimon are. Patamon and I are the only ones who would stand a chance."Tai wanted to argue but he knew the truth. As he looked around the group, he noticed that T.k was right. As much as he hated it, T.k was right.

"T.k please don't do this. Think of us, mom and dad, what are we going to tell them?" Matt said as he tried to convince his brother not to stay. 

"No Matt! I wouldn't be able to live with my self if someone else stayed. I'm not going to let one of you die here, I'd rather do it my self." Matt looked at his younger brother knowing that he had lost the fight. His brother was pigheaded when it came to things that could hurt the rest of the group. 

"Are you sure about this T.k?"" Izzy asked as he prepared to tell everyone the plan. 

"Yeah I'm sure." That was all T.k said. Tai looked at the boy with admiration. T.k was no longer the small child that had first been on the original team of digidestined, No now T.k was becoming a young man and was know someone that could make his own rational decisions. Tai adjusted him self so he could hear the plan.

T.k thought the plan out as everyone took up position. He, Tai, Davis and Matt were to come at the portal from the south side, Izzy and Joe and Cody were coming in at the western side and Sora, Mimi, Yolie and Ken were coming at it from the east. The plan was that those who's digimon still had enough energy to fight were going to attack first while the others escaped though the portal then when everyone was though accept for T.k, Izzy and one of the new kids would seal the gate. "Hey Davis can I talk to you for a minute?" T.k asked. 

"Yeah sure." Davis said. T.k pulled Davis aside so that no one else could hear them. 

"Davis listen, I know you and I never got along that well but there's something I want you to do for me." T.k said as he took off the crest and tag from his neck. 

"Yeah, and what's that?" Davis asked his doomed friend. T.k handed Davis the crest and tag.

"I want you to give this to Kari when you get through the portal. Tell her not to forget me ok?" T.k asked as he tried to keep his courage high.

"T.k… Don't worry I'll make sure she gets it and T.k I'm glad that I have you as a friend." Davis said as he looked at the brave boy before him. He extended his hand and shook T.k's hand. "Good luck T.k!" 

"Thanks, Look after her for me." T.k said as he disengaged his hand. He ran out to help his digimon partner and those putting the plan in motion. Magna Angemon was getting tiered yet he and Angewoman fought on. T.k ran out to see if he could help. Kari also ran out to help. The others started towards the portal as the trio of digimon fought. Tai, even though he was hurt, was helping every one though the portal. 

"Kari come on we're the last ones!" Davis yelled as he and Tai waited for her. Angewomon finally couldn't fight anymore and she de-digivolved back to Gatomon. Kari ran and picked her up then she ran over to T.k. 

"Kari what are you doing? Go on Magna Angemon can't keep fighting much longer and I need to seal the gate!" T.k yelled as he turned to face her.

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" Kari retorted, "I'm staying!" 

"Kari you can't stay Gatomon is too weak to fight and Magna Angemon can't protect us both!" T.k said as he looked at Davis. Davis knew what T.k wanted so he ran up behind Kari and grabbed her around the waste.

"Davis put me down I'm staying here with T.k! Put me down!" Kari screamed tears now falling down her face, Davis didn't loosen his grip as he turned and ran to the portal. 

"Good bye Kari." T.k said as Davis ran into the portal carrying a kicking screaming Kari with him. "All right Magna Angemon just hold him off a little longer!" T.k said as he pulled out his D-terminal. He was waiting for the last email to come to the computer. Then it came, Izzy had emailed him telling him that Kari, Davis, Gatomon, Veemon and Tai had come through the opposite side and the message ended with everyone saying good-bye. T.k closed the lid on the small computer and turned to the portal. "Good Bye guys" he said as he raised his D-3 to the portal. "Digiport close!" T.k yelled, as the hole slammed shut in front of him. After he had closed the portal he deactivated his digivice and just as he turned to his partner, Piedmon was sucked into Magna Angemon's Gate of Destiny attack and the two fled into the woods.

*************10 years later ************

A tall young woman arrived home after a long day at work. She walked inside her house, dropped her briefcase and collapsed on the couch. A small catlike digimon walked up and greeted her. "Hey Kari, How's work?" Gatomon asked as she took up her usual seat on the couch. Kari thought about her day, her hand playing in her long auburn hair. 

"It wasn't bad just the same old routine. There's just one kid in all the kindergarten classes that I teach that was giving me trouble." Kari said as she recalled having to send the young boy to the office. She looked at her watch and saw the time. " Come on Gatomon we're going to be late." She said as she grabbed her coat.

"Alright just let me fix my fur!" Gatomon said, miming like she was standing in front of a mirror. She knew that today was supposed to be a day of grief for all the digidestined but she hated seeing Kari sad. She then ran over to Kari's room and grabbed a cloth. "Here, why don't you shine up T.k's crest, it's a little tarnished from you holding it all the time." Gatomon said as she saw the sad look come over her most trusted friend's face. Kari almost broke down in tears every time she heard T.k's name. But Kari accepted the cloth and polished her most precious item. She remembered the day that Davis had given it to her and the tears of the past threaten to fall again.

****Flashback****

"Digiport close" Yolie and Izzy said in unison. The portal from the computer vanished. Everyone then sadly deactivated their digivices, saying their last good byes to their brave friend. Kari then fell to the floor and began to weep. " T.k, why?" she whispered as then Tai appeared at her side.

"Kari he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He didn't want you to get hurt if you were chosen to stay." Tai said soothingly. Davis looked at the necklace he held in his hand and he slowly walked up to Kari's side. 

"Kari, T.k wanted me to give you something." He said as he held his hand out to reveal the golden crest and tag. He placed it around Kari's head and then looked her in the eye. "He also told me to tell you not to forget about him." He said sadly. 

"I promise T.k, I'll never forget you" Kari said as she held on tightly to the pendent around her neck.

*****End of Flashback*****

Kari held tightly the pendent around her neck. She hadn't taken it off since that day and she vowed she'd never take it off, ever. Her and Gatomon got in her car and headed for the park. The whole group had been reuniting every year since that day to celebrate the sacrifice that T.k had made. Kari pulled up to the park and parked her car in the small parking lot next to the park. She reached over and picked Gatomon up and began walking to the usual spot. Tai, Davis, Matt, Cody, Sora, Mimi, Yolie, Izzy and Joe were already there. Tai walked over and greeted his sister with a hug. "Hey Kari how's everything?" Davis asked as he looked at Kari, a sympathetic smile on his face. After he and the others had sealed the portal he decided out of memory of T.k, he would no longer beg Kari to go on dates with him. 

"Things are going great, my classes are behaving and life is…okay." She replied. Small conversations carried on for about an hour as they all caught up. 

"Come on guys it's time." Izzy said he motioned to his laptop. Their smiles and happy conversations ceased as the group turned to the laptop. It' had become a tradition every year that the digidestined gathered around the laptop computer and sent one message out to see if the portal was open enough to locate T.k and bring him back. Every year was the same thing. Izzy prepared the message and sent it off. This time was different then the others as Izzy saw a message appeared on his small computer. Everyone began to celebrate as they saw it was from the digital world. Izzy moved his mouse so it rested on the message. As he clicked on it, it appeared and it had something attached to it. "What's this?" Izzy said as he tried to open the file. As small warning appeared on the screen.

_Attention: _

_This file can only be opened by Kari Kamya, Password:_

Izzy looked at this email puzzled. "Hey Kari, come take a look at this." Izzy said as Kari walked over to him.

"What's up Izzy?" Kari said as she walked over to her red headed friend. 

"Take a look at this." Izzy said as he pointed to the message on the screen. Kari looked at the message puzzled, she thought of what the password could have been. She then thought of something that T.k use to call her. She reached over and pressed the keys on the small keyboard. She typed in the word _Angel and the file opened. A bright light came form the computer and with it came something else._

* Well I hope you enjoyed it, Even though it was a little how should I say this…Stupid. Well the next part will be out as soon as I get around to writing it. And as always, Please Review! 


	2. The Resolution

_Author's Note__: Hi everybody, this is Savanna. I'm posting Dawn's next chapter. Why you may ask? The answer is: Dawn is too lazy to do it herself. ^.^ I also have the honor of claiming that it was my pestering that got her writing on this chapter and I can only hope the next one will be out quicker. _

_So on to more fun filled digimon fiction._

_Disclaimer:__ As stated in Chapter One. (Yes I'm too lazy to write a disclaimer, Dawn's not the only lazy one.)_

The Forgotten King__

The Mysterious Savior

"What the hell is going on?" Matt yelled as everything around the group went white. Kari couldn't answer his question; she just stared as a small dark blob came floating up to her. The blob stopped just an arms reach away from her as she tried to figure out what this thing was. Then a bright gold glow exploded from her chest and the glow seemed to block out all the white that had been paining her eyes. The blob also took on a golden glow as it started to change shape. Kari looked on as what appeared to be, two tiny wings exploded from the sides of the blob. The blob took on a slightly oval shape as four small legs pushed out from the bottom. Last the blob moved closer to Kari and she outstretched her arms to accept the small creature. 

The glow finally died down just enough for the details of the small being to be revealed. Kari stood dumbfounded as she recognized the small creature. It's orange and white colouring and deep aqua eyes making it unmistakable in her eyes.

     _ " Hey Kari you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" Tai asked as he came up behind her, obviously he had not seen the small thing she now carried in her arms.  She turned to face him and when he saw the thing she carried, he too stood there in shock. The small digimon she carried in her arms began to stir, only then did the bright light dim allowing her to see the injuries it had sustained. It let loose a low moan of pain as Kari touched a large gash on its side._

"Patamon…" she whispered. She moved away from the computer and the light vanished allowing her to see the cloth that Patamon held tightly to himself. The whole group turned to her, the shock of seeing the small digimon here obviously setting in. 

"Kari… is that you? You look so…different." Patamon said as the pain from his injuries caught up with him. 

"Yeah, it's me Patamon, come on and we'll get you cleaned up." She said as she moved towards her car. She turned around to address her friends and family. "Come on guys! We'll take this little get-together back to my apartment, there's too many prying eyes here." She said as she continued to her car, Gatomon close on her heels. The group packed up everything and headed to their cars. 

****10 Minutes later****

Kari entered her apartment, cradling her best friend's protector securely in her arms. Gatomon followed her in and closed the door before running to catch up to her friend. "Gatomon, go into the bathroom and bring me the first aid kit please." Kari said as she sat on her couch. She placed Patamon's small form on the cushion beside her. She carefully looked of his wounds, examining the gaping gashes that mutilated the once beautiful marking that adorned her best friend's digimon. Gatomon returned with the first aid kit clenched in her teeth. 

"Here you go Kari." She said as she handed Kari the plastic box. She looked at her once partner in arms. It hurt her to see him so weak, he had once been an awesome force to reckon with, and now he was reduced to gritting his teeth in agony from wounds that riddled his body. 

"Thanks Gatomon, okay Patamon this might sting a little but only for a minute, okay?" Kari said as she held a piece of medicated bandage out for him to see. He nodded weakly as she placed it around his mid section. "There, I'm sorry I can't do anything about the bruises but that ointment I put on you should help heal the cuts." 

"Thank you Kari." He whispered, as he looked into the eyes of a child he once agreed with T.k that needed their protection. Though she was no longer a child he still vowed to keep that promise, even if he couldn't keep his vow of protection to T.k. 

"Your welcome my friend, but I need to know something before the rest of the guys get here." She said as she wrapped her hand around the crest that hung around her neck. " Why are you hurt so badly and where's T.k?" Patamon looked sadly at the small bundle he had carried for so long, he had promised T.k that he would only give it to Kari. He set the bundle, which was bound in a cloth that was once, a clean white article of clothing, beside her as memories of pain returned to him. Kari looked at the bundle and turned, confused to her digimon friend. Gatomon jumped up on the back of the couch and waited for Patamon to tell his story.

"Well, after we got all of you through the digital portal, I managed to draw all the power I could and destroyed Piedmon. T.k and I wondered around the digital world for weeks until we found somewhere, where he could build a temporary home. Well two weeks after that, the house was finished and we were out looking for food when we were attacked. It was someone I'd never seen before, I couldn't tell if it was human or digimon but it was strong. I digivolved but I still wasn't strong enough." He looked down with a look that almost looked like he was ashamed.

 " We decided to keep moving and two years later we found other humans in the digital world. T.k checked the digiport, thinking he could get out, when we were attacked. The other humans were pulled out of the digital world before they could help, and this thing kept destroying the ports. Eventually it came down to one last battle, we fought, but it was no use he was too strong. He kept saying something about finding the digimon king, and that we were getting in his way. He grabbed me and drained my energy, he started beating me, I could hear T.k yelling at him to stop, but then someone else came in the battle and drove the evil being away. This other person was a digimon I think, she said that if T.k wanted to save me he would have to give me to the person he trusted the most, he thought about it for three days while I was getting worse. I begged him not to do it, that I would be fine in a few days, but he said it was what was best for me. He created an email and opened a portal for me to enter. Before putting me in the portal he took off his hat and bundled up his digivice in it and told me to give it to you. Then he shoved me though and that's were I've been for a long time." He finished, looking sadly at the bundle. 

 Kari thought she felt her heart drop as she thought of why he had stayed in the first place, it was so no one else had to stay. But more importantly he had stayed for her. She took the bundle and unwrapped it. Inside was a green digivice that still looked as new as the day they had received them. She looked at it as a tear rolled down her cheek. Gatomon walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She heard a sound and she ran over to the window. She saw Tai and the others rushing up the flights of stairs and approaching the door to the apartment. She ran to receive the guests just as they arrived, Tai being the first one in the door walked over to his sister's side. 'I wonder how she's taking everything, She was pretty depressed after the whole thing happened.' He thought silently. Kari wiped the tears from her eyes as the other began filling the small living room, taking up all the seats in the room. They all looked at Patamon and saw his injuries for the first time.

"Patamon what happened? Where's T.k?" Matt asked as he looked from the digimon to Kari who was still trying to dry all the tears from her eyes. ' This can't be good or Kari wouldn't be so upset' he thought worriedly. Patamon looked around the group of faces that he once knew. 'They look so different, I bet T.k would've loved to see them.' He started his story again making sure all details were given correctly. He watched as each person took in the information in a different way. With Tai and Davis, Ken, Cody, Joe and Izzy it was guilt, with Sora, Yolie and Mimi it was sadness but with Matt and Kari it was some strange mix of the two. 

"Alright everyone, it's too late in the day to work on this right now. We've all been through a lot so we'll meet back here early in the morning so go home a get some sleep." Tai said as he took up his old leadership role. Everyone nodded and headed for the door. Tai and Matt hung back as they bid the others goodnight. 

"Hey Kari you alright?" Tai asked his younger sister. Kari looked at the two boys…no…men and began to cry, allowing all the pain that had manifested itself since she and T.k were split apart. 

"We left him there…we should have found a way to get him out but we left him there…" She sobbed as her brother took her in his arms in a comforting hug. 

"We'll get him out I promise, It'll be all right" Tai said reassuringly, as he looked at Matt for some help on the subject. Matt reached his hand out and placed it on Kari's shoulder. Kari looked up with watery eyes.

"Kari, It'll be alright. T.k's a fighter, he'll never give up with or without his digimon; he'll be alright until we can get him out." He said soothingly, as his own words gave him strength. Kari felt her courage grow. How could she have forgotten how T.k had saved her life as well as the lives of the others so many times? 

"You're right," she said. The two men smiled at her then turned to the door of the apartment. They opened the door and then turned to bid the young woman goodnight.

"We'll see you in the morning, then we'll figure out how to get T.k back." Matt said as he left the apartment. Tai gave his sister a quick kiss on her forehead like he usually did when she was worried. She smiled and bid him goodnight.

After closing the door, she turned to the couch where Patamon had fallen asleep, and smiled. "Gatomon?" she whispered so as not to disturb the sleeping digimon.

"Yeah Kari?" Gatomon said appearing by her partner's side. 

"Could you…"

"Make a bed for Patamon? I already did, when you were talking to Matt and Tai," Gatomon said smiling. Kari smiled and nodded to her digimon as she gathered Patamon sleeping form into her arms. They walked down the hall and entered the room that Kari slept in and set Patamon into the bundle of blankets that Gatomon had laid out. After ensuring that he was comfortable. Kari and Gatomon settled them selves into bed and just as Kari was drifting off to sleep, one last thought passed through her head.

'I'm coming to get you T.k.'    

******

_Ohhhhhhh…. Climatic ending, what ever will happen now? _

Well, I don't know cause I'm not the author but hopefully we'll all find out soon. Right, Dawn?  (Hint, Hint)

Don't forget to read and review, Dawn lives off this things and she get really hard to motivate without them. So give me a hand making my job easier. Plllleeeaaaaasseeee. ^.^


End file.
